I'll be right here waiting for you
by jadedfool
Summary: Harm wird für unbestimmte Zeit zum MarineStützpunkt in Neuseeland versetzt, gerade als er und Mac sich endlich näher kommen...


_Und noch eine FF aus 2003... Disclaimer ist wie immer DPB & Co... außerdem ist das Lied von Richard Marx._

* * *

_**I'll be right here waiting for you**_

Es war ein regnerischer und grauer Herbsttag. Die besten Voraussetzungen für einen Abschied, dachte Sarah MacKenzie betrübt und starrte aus ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster.

Während immer mehr Regentropfen aus der schier unendlichen Wolkenfront auf den Boden fielen, liefen auch Mac Tränen übers Gesicht.

„Haben Sie heute Abend schon etwas vor?" Harms blaue Augen blickten sie warm an und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Züge.

Mac zog ihren Bademantel enger um ihren Körper, fröstelte ein wenig.

„Noch nicht", antwortete sie, „wieso fragen Sie?"

„Ich habe zwei Karten fürs Theater und würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mitkämen!"

„Gerne." Mac lächelt, während Sie gegen Harms Haustüre gelehnt stand.

„…unfair…", schluchzte Mac. Das war alles, was sie hervorstieß, bevor sie sich abrupt vom Fenster abwandte und sich mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei auf ihr Bett schmiss.

Es war ein wundervoller Abend. Mac hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so wohl gefühlt.

Die beiden standen vor der Tür ihres Appartements und wollten sich verabschieden. Mac, die gerade in ihrer kleinen Handtasche nach ihrem Schlüssel kramte und diesen mit einem Ruck aus der Tasche zog, bemerkte nicht, dass sich ihre Geldbörse in ihrem Schlüsselbund verhakt hatte und sie diese mit herauszog. Als die Geldbörse mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Fußboden landete, war es schon zu spät. Sie sprang auf und ihr Inhalt verteilte sich gleichmäßig auf dem Boden.

Mac stieß einen unterdrückten Fluch aus und bückte sich, um ihre Sachen wieder einzusammeln.

Hemmungslos weinend und zusammengerollt lag Mac auf ihrem Bett. Wieso musste es denn ausgerechnet Harm sein? Gerade jetzt, nach dem gestrigen Abend…

Während Harm seiner Partnerin dabei half, ihr Geld aufzuheben, stießen sie mit den Köpfen aneinander.

Sie stutzen beide, begannen dann zu lachen.

Auf einmal bemerkte Mac, dass Harm still geworden war und sie blickte ihren Kollegen an.

Ihr Atem stockte, als sie die Intensität seines Blickes wahrnahm. Solch einen Blick hatte sie bei ihm noch nie gesehen, er war so warm, zärtlich und … voll tiefer Zuneigung.

Sie schluckte schwer.

Wie lange hatte sie jetzt geweint? Mac wusste es nicht mehr. Mühevoll richtete sie sich auf. Sie hatte kaum noch Kraft, das Weinen hatte ihr zu viel Energie gekostet,

Sie fühlte sich leer. Sinnlos.

Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen. Unendlich langsam näherten sie sich einander und schließlich berührten sich ihre Lippen sanft.

Mit zitternden Fingern durchwühlte Mac Schublade für Schublade, während Bilder der gestrigen Ereignisse wie ein Film an ihr vorbeizogen.

Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie sie in die Wohnung gekommen waren. Genauso wenig wie auf das Sofa.

Eng umschlungen lagen sie auf dem Sofa, küssten sich wild und leidenschaftlich, während Mac versuchte, Harm von seiner Jacke zu befreien.

Harms Lippen wanderten von ihrem Mund den Hals hinab, dann wieder nach oben. Seine Finger nestelten bereits am Verschluss von ihrem dunkelblauen Abendkleid, als Mac begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Seine Lippen knabberten zärtlich an ihrem Ohrläppchen und Mac lachte leise und kehlig.

„Oh, Mac", flüsterte Harm, „ich liebe dich."

Mac erstarrte und riss die Augen auf. Ihr ohnehin schon schnell gehender Atem beschleunigte sich noch mehr, als sie Harm mit einem Mal von sich wegdrückte.

„Ich kann nicht", keuchte sie und befreite sich hastig aus Harms Umarmung.

Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, was sie für ihn empfand. Sie war sich ihrer Gefühle nie sicher gewesen – bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt. Und als sie endlich Gewissheit hatte, machten diese Gefühle ihr Angst.

Mac bereitete alles vor. Sie konnte es ihm nicht persönlich sagen. Dafür würde sie – der starke Marine – keinen Mut finden, das wusste sie jetzt schon.

Lieutenant Colonel MacKenzie war vielleicht ein selbstsicherer Mensch, eine tapferere Soldatin und eine gnadenlose Anwältin, doch Sarah MacKenzie, die Frau in ihr, die immer schon Probleme hatte, Beziehungen aufzubauen und Vertrauen zu fassen, konnte sich ihren Gefühlen und Ängsten nicht stellen.

„Was?" Alle Zärtlichkeit war aus Harms Blick gewichen. Das was noch übrig war, war Enttäuschung. Bittere Enttäuschung.

„Es tut mir leid", stotterte Mac verwirrt.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, konnte die Niedergeschlagenheit und Enttäuschung in seinen Augen nicht länger ertragen.

Sie würde diesen Blick niemals vergessen können.

Und er würde ihr nie verzeihen.

Sie konnte sich selbst nicht dafür verzeihen, ihm so wehgetan zu haben.

Ihm – und sich selbst.

Mit zittrigen Händen wickelte sie den kleinen Gegenstand in einen Rest von Geschenkpapier, das sie noch in einer Schublade gefunden hatte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand Harm auf, nahm seine Jacke und näherte sich der Tür. Er hörte noch ein letztes, verzweifeltes „Es tut mir so leid" von Mac, doch er verließ ihre Wohnung, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Das hätte er wahrscheinlich nicht verkraften können.

* * *

**Am nächsten Morgen,  
Flughafen von Washington D.C.**

Niedergeschlagen saß Harm in der Abfertigungshalle und wartete auf seinen Flug.

Sein Gepäck war bereits aufgegeben, doch er wartete immer noch. Er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass Mac noch kommen würde, um sich zu verabschieden.

Schließlich wurde sein Flug aufgerufen und schwerfällig erhob sich Harm, ging auf den Schalter zu.

Plötzlich hörte er jemanden rufen. „Harm!"

Er drehte sich um und erblickte Mac, die völlig aufgelöst und außer Atem auf ihn zustürmte.

„Sir, Sie sollten sich beeilen, ihr Flug geht in wenigen Minuten", sagte eine Stewardess zu ihm, und er nickte.

Inzwischen erreichte Mac ihren Partner und blieb unschlüssig vor ihm stehen.

Er konnte sehen, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Mac, ich…"

„Shhh", machte sie und trat näher. Sie legte ihm mit einer sanften Geste den Finger auf den Mund, schlang anschließend ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Es kam ihnen vor wie eine Ewigkeit, bis sich Mac von ihm trennte und ihm noch einmal tief in die Augen sah. Ihre Hand tastete nach seiner und plötzlich spürte er einen kleinen Gegenstand in seiner Hand.

Mit einem letzten, flüchtigen Kuss wandte sich Mac ab und verließ fluchtartig und ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen die Abfertigungshalle.

* * *

**Wenig später,  
im Flugzeug auf dem Weg nach Sydney, Australien**

Harm hatte eine der Stewardessen gefragt, ob es eine Möglichkeit für ihn gäbe, sich Macs Geschenk – eine Audiocassette – anzuhören.

Nun hielt er einen Walkman, den er ausgeliehen bekommen hatte, in der Hand und zögerte, bevor er die „Play"-Taste betätigte.

Er schloss die Augen, als er Macs sanfte Stimme vernahm, die langsam zu sprechen begann.

_Lieber Harm, ich wollte mich für das, was gestern passiert ist, entschuldigen. Nun ja, eigentlich nicht für das, was passiert ist, sondern für mein Verhalten. Ich habe mich unendlich bescheuert benommen, nie hätte ich dir so wehtun dürfen. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann dafür verzeihen. Aber wie sollst du mir verzeihen, wenn ich es selbst nicht kann. Ich habe gestern vermutlich jede Chance auf eine Beziehung mit dir verspielt. Auch wenn es das ist, was ich mir am meisten wünsche, respektiere ich es, wenn du nach gestern nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst._

_Ich wollte dir nur noch eines sagen: Ich liebe dich, Harmon Rabb, du bist der beste Freund, den ich jemals hatte._

_Ich werde dir jetzt nicht Lebewohl, weil ich Abschiede hasse und ich dich wieder sehen will. Außerdem will ich dir noch etwas sagen. Am besten hörst du einfach zu._

_In Liebe, Sarah_

Verstohlen wischte sich Harm eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Dann hörte er sich das Lied an, was folgte…

Oceans apart day after day and I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line but it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever?

Wherever you go  
whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you!  
Whatever it takes  
or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times that I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears but I can't get near you now  
Oh, can't you see it baby?  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go  
whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you I'll take

the chance  
Oh, can't you see it baby?  
You've got me goin' crazy

Wherever you go  
whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes or  
how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

The end??


End file.
